


Starships AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: ANISEANDSPEARMINT WHISPERED:I'll toss you a couple AUs! Hmmmm, how about an Alien Invasion AU for KHR? If it wasn't for Flames, humanity would've been toast.





	Starships AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * It was like something out the movies. Large ships hung in the sky, casting dark shadows over world. Their demands had been heard… or more accurately, their violence. Major cities wiped away in a single blast in less than a minute. The death toll climbing.
  * Except for the ship that hung over Japan. Reports were scattered and broken, but it failed its attack. Rainbow colored fire, burning so bright, like a signal flare, a star.
  * Hope began to spread as the one in Italy fell to the same rainbow colored fire. A way to fight back. Somehow, someone was still fighting.
  * Aria had the vision of it. Their first and only warning sign, but it was enough. They couldn’t be everywhere at once, but Tsuna was selfish enough to prioritize his family first. It was… laughable how easy it was taken them down. Sky Flames turned their metal ships into easily shatterable stone. Storm Flames devoured everything. Rain Flames made them easy targets, slowing down their computers, the aliens themselves. Mist Flames were perfect distractions, tricking the aliens’ superior senses with ease. Cloud and Sun Flames gave everyone a dangerous boost, multiplying their power levels and raising them into the peak strength bring down their ships. Tsuna, Tsuna with his X Burners, was a one man army.
  * Once Japan and Italy were secure, Tsuna turned his gaze to the next ship in the distance. Ever so large, it was easy to spot them in the horizon. “Why don’t we show them what it means to mess with us?” he casually asked.  
  
“Should make it more interesting, baby boss,” Xanxus grumbled, eyes narrowed. “How about the scumbag group with the least amount of aliens ships brought down buys everyone else drinks?”  
  
“Dibs on Reborn!” all the Arcobaleno shouted grabbing Reborn before he had a chance to protest and sprinting away.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK, TRASH!” Xanxus shouted as Mammon took off with them.  
  
“Competing with the World’s Strongest,” Enma said with a nervous laugh. “Nothing wrong with that…”  
  
Tsuna let loose an X Burner, destroying the ship he saw in the distance.  
  
“Go Juudaime!”  
“So cool, Tsuna!”  
  
“I think we’ll manage,” Tsuna said.



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr starships au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/starships-au)


End file.
